


Old Man Odin

by RadiatorfromSpace



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable References to the Shenanigans of the Youngins, Age Humor, Crack, Elderly!Odin and Frigga, Humor, M/M, Odin is so old he doesn't know what's going on anymore, Punk/Alternative!Loki, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr shorts.  Loki was adopted by “Grandpa” Odin and “Grandma” Frigga; they have some interesting conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man Odin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who loved these posts on Tumblr. I finally decided to post them as a collection. :)

**Odin:** (reading his newspaper)  
  
**Loki:** (undercut, black fishnets, eyeliner)  
  
**Odin:** (grumbling) Kids these days and their hippity-hop.  
  
~  
  
**Loki:** (all dolled up w/ his legs on display)  
  
**Loki:** (waiting for Odin to let him leave for his date w/ Thor)  
  
**Odin:** IN MY DAY WE DIDN’T HAVE LEGS  
  
~  
  
**Frigga:** (knitting)  
  
**Frigga:** Why is Loki holed up in his room this time?  
  
**Odin:** He said his date wouldn’t share his sundae.  
  
**Frigga:** They went to the malt shop?  
  
**Odin:** Yup.  
  
**Odin:** Said Thor wouldn’t give him his banana.  
  
~  
  
**Odin:** (grumbling and snarling)  
  
**Loki:** What’s wrong, Grandpa?  
  
**Odin:** That fell bitch was here again! Tried to tell me to take the garbage out! In my own home!  
  
**Odin:** (brandishes his fist) But I silenced her!  
  
**Loki:** You hit Grandma?!  
  
**Odin:** See her try to tell me what to do again…  
  
**Loki:** Wait, Grandma is out at book club  
  
**Odin:** (smiling) Is she? How nice.  
  
**Loki:** WHO DID YOU HIT??  
  
~  
  
**Loki:** Grandma, Grandpa, meet my new boyfriend, Thor.  
  
**Odin:** What are you doing in my house?!  
  
**Loki:** Grandpa  
  
**Odin:** Who are you!  
  
**Loki:** You adopted me ten years ago  
  
**Odin:** (claps Thor on the back)  
  
**Odin:** MY SON  
  
~  
  
**Odin:** I really liked that song last night.  
  
**Loki:** What?  
  
**Odin:** The one you played in your room when Thor came over.  
  
**Odin:** Something about a bear mauling your ass.  
  
**Odin:** What kind of music was that?  
  
**Loki:** …Screamo punk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Same handle as on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
